EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. Please feel free to talk here. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 16:46, 13 November 2006 (CET) Case Sensitive Search When I'm looking for a page, I'll make sure to spell it right, but I won't bother with the case of the words... therefore it always fails to find the right article. I suspect this is usually the case, so I suggest search needs to not be case sensitive, to make it more fruitful for users. --Questy 18:05, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Taking you to the page without search display is case sensitive, but the search itself is not. If the case does not match but the spelling does you will get a page with 2 sections: Article title matches, and Page text matches. The first hit under Article title matches SHOULD be the one you are looking for. :try this... go to My preferences and on the Search tab, check Show suggests in search box. I think you may like that better. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk / contribs / my templates) 19:11, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Collection Quests Timeline Link on Main Page I looked for this but couldn't find it, would it be OK to put this on the main page? I'm new to wiki editing so if you respond to this I might forget it's here and not look at it. I got a 'message' from someone once so do that if you need to talk to me about this... But, if possible, just put it on the main page! thanks! --Eemo Zomg'KittensMewMew of Venekor 21:02, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :For history's sake, this was completed some time ago.--Kodia 04:30, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Watch list and contribution links There used to be links at the top of the page for our personal contributions and watch lists. Unless I am missing something, these are no longer easily accessible. From using the IE find command, I think they may actually be there but not visible. --SwordMage 02:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :see "Welcome, ! SQUAREIMAGEWITHDOWNARROW - out"? :click the image. --Uberfuzzy 02:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Talk about subtle. I assumed the icon was for messaging since it is similar to other message system icons in other apps (and no tool tip). :: Oh, and thanks.--SwordMage 03:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::dont feel bad, i had to ask too, and i looked for over a week after the skin beta weeks ago. --Uberfuzzy 05:07, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Search Function I really miss the ability to specifically search for a word or phrase that happens to be a page title. I was looking for "Tradeskill Delegate" as text in order to update it for the new crafting tutorial; however, I could only get to the Category:Tradeskill Delegate (NPC Type) page. It seems a shame that we lost the "Search" button that forced a text search (what we have is only the old "Go" button). --SwordMage 06:53, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :yeah. that buggs me too, i've told the techs about it a couple times, but they keep groaning about waiting for this magical great search project to get finished. try ? also, what exactly were you looking for "Tradeskill Delegate" for? --Uberfuzzy 06:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Same problem with the special page! ::The Tradeskill Delegate is a pre-RoK NPC title and I wanted to see what might need to change. There are plenty of times when NPC types are referenced without a link.--SwordMage 08:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Game Images Is there a way to make the image that displays in the bottom right corner under 'Game Images' also show a caption? --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 20:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean the Random Image block off the main page?--Kodia 21:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. Sorry, I forget that different skins display stuff in different places. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 22:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Not sure which of the several captions an image might display should be shown there. Image:Alexa (NPC).jpg, the one there now, is used on two pages and has two different captions. :::You can always click on the image and then on the "What links here" link in the toolbox to discover more about the image's use.--SwordMage 22:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage is what runs it, theres options for captions -- Uberfuzzy :::So we'd just have to add a line to the image pages that says CAPTION, and then when that image is called for on the main page, it'll display that caption. Sounds easy enough --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 21:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Simple but daunting (only 12045 image pages so far). --SwordMage 21:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::not exactly, if we turn on captions, it tries to use any text thats there, the tag is to add text that it should use, instead of using just any text it finds.--Uberfuzzy 06:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I misunderstood, I thought the whole idea was to have meaningful captions. In my example (Image:Alexa (NPC).jpg) the only text in the file is , which would turn into a pretty nasty caption.--SwordMage 06:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Collection Quests I've done some updating/cleanup in this area. All currently known collectable-tyoe quests are now input, along with the items that comprise them. Tome collections will be next (if and when I find some sleep!). I also did some minor editing of the Collection Quest timeline and the CQ main page to add in the new additions to the game (such as dividing off Tome collections and adding in the "Expert" collection info). If you have any questions/comments/concerns, let me know! --Melf 05:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice work! If we have more to talk about on the Collection Quests, let's move it to that page's talk page.--Kodia 13:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC)